


Anterograde

by kieramisu



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieramisu/pseuds/kieramisu
Summary: Mae gets drunk and throws herself at Boey, so he takes her upstairs and puts her to bed. But the morning after, she can't remember what transpired the previous night. Was she flirting with other men around? Just trying to prove her femininity to Boey? ...No, she had been coming onto him. Shit.





	Anterograde

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE I've never written fanfiction before but I hope this dialogue is half as fun to read as it was to write!

The tavern’s atmosphere centered around Celica’s group, who were whooping and hollering. “You should have seen the look on your face!” Valbar shouted heartily. 

“Surely you fear for your life as well?” Kamui retorted.

“Oh, of course! But it’s hard to be upset when standing on solid ground. Those ships freaked me out,” said Valbar.

Mae turned to Boey, breaking away from the side conversation. “I’m surprised you didn’t soil your smallclothes in front of the Necrodragon,” she teased.

“Hey, I can man up when I need to!” He regarded her seriously. “Besides… surely there’s something you’re afraid of?”

“I suppose. Being bad at magic, for one.”

“I’m serious! Come on, we all have something.”

“Well,” Mae replied, taking another sip of ale, “I guess I’m afraid of dying alone?”

Boey started at this vulnerable revelation. “Um, like on the battlefield?”

“No, silly! I mean without love or affection. You know. Romance and junk.” She blushed.

“Oh! Well,” Boey cast his gaze sidelong, uneasy. “I don’t think… that’s not very likely, I mean when you’re so feminine and all.” He took a few glugs of ale.

“Really?” Mae surveyed him, appraising his capacity for truth. “I don’t quite feel that way…”

“You’re annoying and naggy and preachy as one can get, but I suppose someone out there will tolerate it.” Boey swallowed more mead, feeling invigorated. His limbs were lighter and each movement was imbued with momentum. 

“Hey!! That’s only because some men feel threatened by my overwhelming authority,” she bellowed. “But others? They’ll like it!” With a single, overconfident motion she hopped up from her chair and climbed atop the table, reaching for the straps for her breastplate. 

“Uh-- Mae, what are you doing?!” Boey exclaimed as she drew the attention of everyone at the table.   
“Hey, uh, watch out for the cobwebs,” Saber cautioned as he hastily removed his drink from the unstable surface. 

Finally the chest piece came loose and was discarded. Unbuttoning the vest underneath, and finally her white pressed shirt, Mae exposed a pair of extremely round, perky breasts.

“Um--” Boey flushed, in sudden shock. Suddenly the eyes of every single male in the tavern-- and surely most of the women as well-- were on her, and Mae was loving the attention. She was a stubborn one, sure, but never this outright wild. 

Her breasts jiggled in response to the impact as Mae leapt down from the table. An arm extended, taking Boey’s in hers. “Dance with me!” 

“It’s about time those two relieved the sexual tension,” Leon drawled. Celica shot him a scowl. “What’s the deal? They clearly like each other. No room for pain there.”

Celica blankly stared at the bartender filling shiny tankards with bubbly ale, suddenly lost in many thoughts at once. If only it were that simple.

Over on the dance floor, Boey had obliged to the chanting and whooping echoing throughout the tavern. Topless Mae twirled and swaggered, determined to stay upright under the influence of… he’d lost count of the wine glasses, their table was crowded with everyone’s empty drinks.

“Are... are you sure about this?” He asked her as they pressed shoulder-to-shoulder. He had to do that out of respect, because otherwise he couldn’t maintain proper eye contact. Boey had spent so long fantasizing about moving slowly, the exciting progression of touching over her shirt, then under, then finally taking it all off and suckling her nipples... but just like that, her chest was bare and pressed against his own. 

“Aaaare you kidding? Nearly every night I think about you...” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, spreading a hand across his chest. “I can’t believe how firm you are, considering you sit inside all day.” The hand went lower, squeezed his erection. 

That didn’t help things. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“About time!” Mae exclaimed, hooking a finger into his belt and leading, though she ended up needing support most of the way. Getting to the third floor was trying, but finally the pair was in front of the door to the designated girls’ room. Knowing Genny was fast asleep inside, Boey opened the door slowly and crept towards the unoccupied double bed. Leaning forward, he gently lowered Mae onto the bed and unhooked the arms draped around his neck. 

“Mmmm…. Take me, Boey.”

He stopped and stared for a brief moment at Mae’s half-nakedness and wanton posture, knowing full well what he was refusing-- his arousal hadn’t subsided, after all. Despite this, he stood up, draped his cape around her and laid his best friend on her side. Not tonight, he thought to himself. Not like this.

#### _____________

“Rise and shine, Mae! Up and at ‘em!”

As usual, a bright-eyed, bushy-haired Genny backed into the door and pushed it open, hands occupied by the breakfast and tea tray. Despite her offensive perkiness and the harsh sunlight coming through the tavern’s window, Mae had to wonder where they would be without the sweet girl. 

Celica yawned contentedly, sitting up beside her. “No dreams last night… ”

“I bet you’re all tuckered out,” Genny giggled. “I could barely sleep with all the singing and hollering downstairs! It sounded like quite the party.”

“It sure was. Can’t remember why, but I was the center of attention!” Mae sprang out of bed, gravitating towards the muffins. “Glad we took an opportunity to kick back before our march to Zofia Castle. ” 

“Mae!!” Genny recoiled, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Whut?” Mae uttered through a mouthful of bread. She looked down and recoiled at the sight of herself wearing Boey’s cape-- and nothing else. She shifted quickly, turning her back to the other two girls and pulling the fabric around to cover herself. “How did this happen?!”

Celica’s mouth was open. “Did you two…?”

“What?! No!! Gross! Me and Boey?! Like I’d ever touch THAT loser.”

“Well, you were… um, dancing topless last night. On the table. In the center of attention.”

“UM?!! WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THAT?!” Mae’s posture sank as she pressed gloved palms to her temple. “Oh gods, how will I ever face Boey again, I mean we’ve been through a lot, but this is huge, he’ll never stop teasing me about it--” 

“I think you should ask him what happened.” Celica suggested.

“I… yeah. He’d remember, at least. Right? How many drinks did he have again?”

#### _____________

The sun was high in the sky when the three girls, Saber, and Leon heard heavy footsteps from above. At last Kamui, Boey, and Valbar descended into the tavern’s main room, dressed and ready to march. 

“About time you slugabeds woke up! I’ve had three cups of tea waiting for you!” Mae exclaimed as the team moved out. Kamui was wearing his headband facing inside-out, but nobody had the heart to deprive one another of his eventual reaction. 

“Doesn’t sound like you needed it,” Boey jested, flashing a smile at Mae. Praying she forgot last night. 

“Of course I am! Also, do you look pink or what?”

“No!” He desperately wished he had kept to himself that morning, rather than internally having one of those useless ‘act natural’ pep talks. “It must be a sunburn, you know how much time we spent out on the decks.”

“As if, tan boy!” She regarded him thoughtfully, then offered up the cape. “I’m just messing with ya, Celica told me about last night. Thanks for protecting me and uh, covering me up. Sorry you had to see that!” 

Boey wasn’t sure if she was referring to the behavior or her breasts. He remained silent at her side, unsure how to respond.

As they moved through the doors out into town, she squinted in the bright light. “But don’t you dare bring this up later! Here’s a deal: I shut up about you and those Terrors if you agree not to tease me about, um, dancing with no shirt on?”

“Uh… sure.” Boey blinked. “Quite the good fortune, acquiring dirt on you!”

“I won’t let it happen again, mister!” 

Huh, Boey thought to himself. Seems she has no recollection of coming onto me. Or saying what she did. Boey’s stomach flipped at the recall of her candid request to “take her,” the confession that she thought about him at night. Did she mean picturing him while--?! He never saw himself as that attractive, certainly not enough to overcome the casual relationship they had. She knew him way too well. Yet familiarity never stopped him from thinking about her-- sometimes with a hand in his smallclothes, but other times indulgently, dreaming up a peaceful future together. Perhaps, if his fantasies were to come true, that was what she had meant? 

As they walked together in amiable silence, Mae wondered how Boey felt about the ordeal. He was red as a beet upon seeing her! But why? Did he see her as a woman after all? An incident like that would force him to confront her uh, womanly features. Godammit. Despite the deal they had made, she was mad at herself for being vulnerable like that… anyone could have molested her, and being a good friend, Boey covered her up and brought her upstairs. She may tease him about being useless, but the guy was damn patient and supportive.

#### _____________

A week later, the party stops at Zofia Castle following a brief journey inland. Having witnessed the fight between Alm and Celica, Boey decides to clear things up with Mae.

A knock on the door. “Uh… Mae?”

She opened it, spilling light out into the corridor. “Why are you up so late? Come in.” 

He shuffled into the room, still taken aback by its ornateness. “Lately I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

“Really? You aren’t the best liar, you know.” 

“Well, it was kind of by omission. That night at the pub, you were actually uh, coming onto me,” he stammered, looking at the carpet to avoid the gravity of what he just said.

“Wait… What? But why-- Celica said I took off my top in front of everybody, to give in to the shouts!” 

“Did she forget us dancing?”

“We DANCED? Please tell me this was before my shirt came off.”

“It was after.”

“Boey. I am so sorry.”

“No, I-- that isn’t why I’m here. Last night, you said some things I can’t stop thinking about. That you think about me. Want me, even. What did you mean by that?”

Mae looked stricken, then enlightened. “No wonder you felt so awkward around me that morning.” She then regarded him seriously, confessing, “I didn’t want it to be known like that. But I do think about you, a lot. Us. Being together, even after the war.”

Boey’s eyes lit up. “You mean… it wasn’t just a heated moment?”

“No,” Mae replied gazing downward, “I’ve felt this way for a long time now. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like this--” Looking up, she regarded his expression. “Oh! Are you-- do you--”

He couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t know which of us is the bigger idiot.” 

“WAAAAAT?”

“I want you too.”

She gasped, eyes shining. Then frowned, puzzled. “Wait, then what’s wrong?”

“You were practically forcing yourself on me, Mae. I didn’t… it’s not how I envisioned us first making physical contact, is all.” 

“Wait, you’re telling me you want it to be all candlelight and rose petals on the bed? That’s so… I never really thought about it being on your terms. It was always just a fantasy for me, us being together.”

“Well, I’m here to tell you it no longer is. We don’t have to be reticent anymore. And you have no need to be intoxicated when approaching me.” 

“Was I really that bad?”

“I… I wasn’t sure what you were thinking. Were you always so attracted to me, and acting out of low inhibition? Or was this just being caught up in the moment? I couldn’t tell then, and as you can imagine, I was afraid of the former and taking advantage. It didn’t feel right, you groping me in front of everyone.”

She looked down, hand over her mouth. “Oh, gods. I can’t believe I… That was a lot of pressure on you. I’m sorry.” 

Boey couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Guess your enthusiasm just multiplies, huh?”

“Yeah. What, can’t handle me?”

“I’d like to think I’ve become an expert in the matter.”

Mae grinned, blushing. “You’re the best.” 

Boey nodded in agreement, taking her hand in both of his. “I was so worried I’d lose my best friend, it didn’t even occur to me that you could feel the same way.” He visibly relaxed, shoulders falling. “I can finally sleep now.” He then rose from the bed, but not without leaning forward and giving Mae a chaste kiss. “See you tomorrow.”

Mae squeezed his hand. “Stay with me. I mean--” She paused, noting his shocked expression-- “Just to hold you. If you’re… comfortable with that.” 

“Of course.”

#### _____________

“So this guy gets sentenced to twenty years in prison, right, and everything is going against him. His own wife’s testimony revealed that he’d been awake the night before! So the natural conclusion is that the dude was slacking, I mean nothing like sleep deprivation to weaken your defenses. He wasn’t fit to guard a bakery, let alone escort a convoy of prisoners!” 

Everyone continued leaning forward over the tightly packed round table, shoulders hunched and drinks long since empty.

Saber continued, “All of a sudden he makes a final bid to trial by combat. Combat! As if the outcome could reverse his crime. I wasn’t too fond of representing either side, but when this tortoise of a knight stepped into the ring… I decided why not, and became the criminal’s champion.”

After Saber’s anecdote of victory and lavish payment, Kamui stepped in with another story, and then Leon, Mae and Celica gossiped about the weirdest men who have approached them.

#### _____________

Late into the night, when most had retired to their rooms and the band about to pack up, the lutist played a slow song. 

“Care to dance, milady?” Boey extended his hand to Mae, head tilted forward and hips back in a mockery of a courtly bow.

“Oh, shut it!” Mae uncrossed her legs, hopped down from her perch upon the bar, and took his hand. 

Shoulder to shoulder once again, they swayed to the flute and strings. They stood as if to waltz, fingers intertwined and heads resting comfortably on each other’s shoulders.

“Boey?”

“Mmmh?” he hummed to invite the question.

“Would you have… I mean, eventually… said something to me? About your feelings, I mean.”

“I’m not so sure I even let myself believe I did care so deeply for you,” he admitted, eyes closed in regret. “My reaction to your advances gave me that clarity. I realized that not only was I attracted to you, but desperately wanting a slow, mutual courtship.” 

Mae drew back, making meaningful eye contact. “I do too. That sounds awesome.” A pause. “But you still make me unbelievably horny.” 

Boey’s eyes widened as he pursed his lips and swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing.

“I always liked the idea of us wanting one another for so long that we kind of, uh, explode.” She then leaned in for a kiss, breathing heavily as they made contact. Boey responded by vigorously deepening the kiss and pressing his body against hers. Mae then grabbed his hips and ground her pelvis against him, one leg between his. 

When they parted he said, “This feels so different when you have mental clarity.”

“What, am I too much for you to handle?”

“A little bit! But we can meet halfway on our pacing.” 

“Ooh. Care to show me what that means?”


End file.
